


Diario: Hoy...

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is 8, M/M, Stiles is 8, Young Derek, alternative universe, derek is in love with stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un extracto del diario de Derek Hale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diario: Hoy...

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto porque estaba aburrida así que obviamente no va a tener continuación.  
> Espero que les guste y si no les gusta pues entonces no lo lean ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Kudos?  
> ¿Comentarios?


End file.
